Ascent's Zenith
by The Waitress
Summary: Misty attempts to scale Mount Silver in search of herself. WIP.


**Title: **Ascent's Zenith**  
Category: **Pokemon**  
Rating:** Teen (PG-13)**  
Genre: **Mystery/Adventure**  
Characters: **Tracey, Misty  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any characters.

**A/N: **This is a WIP, maybe.

.

.

.

.

.

"Afternoon Professor Oak!" Misty greeted upon the researcher opening the door. Oak's face brightened cheerfully, "Good to see you Misty! I see you're taking a break from the Gym; please, come in." He stepped aside as the redhead entered the laboratory.

Misty glanced around as they walked to the lobby, taking in the lively place, machines whirring and beeping for mysterious reasons.

"So tell me Misty," the Professor made his way over to a sofa littered with documents and sat down, shuffling them halfheartedly into a pile, "how is the Gym doing lately?" He gestured for her to sit.

She took a seat opposite of him, bemused at the mess the astute Professor could make.

Misty smiled a bit sheepishly, "None of the trainers can seem to win my badge. I don't quite understand.." she looked off innocently as Oak raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'm just _that_ good..!" She winked.

Professor Oak laughed kindheartedly, "That's a good thing actually. They will strive much harder to beat you," his smile turned a bit mischievous, "and, it gives you some free time, because they'll save you for last!"

They shared a good laugh at that.

"So, have you heard from Ash lately..?" His voice had a curious lilt to it.

Misty's expression turned wistful. "Actually, I haven't heard from him in about a year," she looked out the window, "he seems to be doing fine I guess..."

The Professor leaned back, glad to have a break from work, and fixed his eyes on her. "I am sure he misses you terribly. He'll probably drop a call in soon enough Misty, don't worry." Although, a year was a bit long, even he had to recognize that.

"Hm," was all she said, her eyes sad. The corral looked lovely, a breeze wafted over the meadow and Pokemon grazing on it.

"Professor," she said after a moment of silence. Oak looked up from a piece of paper he had been doodling on.

"Yes, Misty?"

She didn't respond instantly, and he lowered the paper, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" he prompted gently.

Her eyes watched the birds fly over the landscape, disappearing into the distance where Mount Silver rose above Kanto.

"I... I have been thinking again about Mount Sil-" The door was pushed open to reveal a flustered Tracey, wearing a tacky blue shirt.

"Professor do we hav-" He noticed Misty's flaming hair, eyes widening.

"Oh, hey Misty." Tracey greeted smiling, a bit shocked, tugging at his collar self-consciously.

She smiled back, waving, "Hey Tracey, how you been?" Tracey moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

Professor glanced up at the watcher, then the Gym leader, before continuing his doodle, "I'm just going to sit here don't mind me.." he muttered, but neither noticed.

"I've been just fine, and you?" He took a seat beside her at the end of the couch, propping his head on his left hand. Misty's eyes quickly shifted to his fidgeting free hand, watching it tug at the bottom of his shorts, before moving to his face again.

"Great! The Gym's a bit slow-"

"Misty's scaring them all off!" Misty glared at the Professor playfully. Tracey raised his eyebrows at this.

"Didn't you say that's a good thing?" she quipped, but the Professor only snickered and resumed his 'work'.

"I think it is," Tracey interjected thoughtfully, glancing at her then looking away, "you've always been an excellent Gym Leader, but I think this finally proves to everyone that Cerulean Gym - that you - are not to be underestimated. You've done well."

Misty stared, a bit dumbfounded. "Hm hm hm.." the Professor hummed to himself.

"Wow Tracey, I never thought of it that way," she smiled brightly at the older man, "thank you!"

Tracey's mouth twitched, and he looked away, face heating up. "My pleasure," he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

Misty's smile morphed into a curious gaze. _Just what was-  
_

"Okay then!" The Professor jumped up, startling them both. "Well I have to go.. do something! But Tracey - feel free to take Misty to see how all the Pokemon are doing. I am sure Ash's Pokemon miss her very much." With that he sped out of the lobby, whistling.

Misty stared at the door Professor Oak had practically raced out of. Her eyes slid to Tracey, "What was-" she jumped at meeting his stare.

His eyes widened, jumping up quickly from the sofa. "I'm sorry, I was - lost in thought. Come, we should go see all the Pokemon." With that he was walking to the door, gesturing timidly for her to join him.

Misty didn't move, which made his cheery expression waver. "Misty? Anything wrong?"

_Is this a dream or something?_

She shook her head, standing slowly and walking to the door. "No, just trying to remember something."

"Ah," Tracey said, he glanced back into the room one last time, and froze. "Just.. a second." He trotted to the sofa the Professor had been sitting on and picked up a piece of paper. Turning back to her he folded it swiftly before tucking it into one of his pockets.

Misty was just about to ask before he began walking again.

"Sorry about that," he said nervously. "Would you still like to see the Pokemon now?" He wasn't looking at her, rather fixed straight at the ground.

"Misty?" She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up at the taller man. In the shadowed hallway, he looked like a ghost, features cast harshly. His presence seemed overwhelming.

She swallowed.

"Would you like me to show you the Pokemon?" he said slowly, a bit shaken by her intense stare.

Misty smiled, reaching out to touch his arm awkwardly fingers flexing, "Sorry - please do, I've missed them all." He glanced at her hand, then smiled and guided her to the corral.

.

.

.

Professor Oak rapped at his keyboard, filling out a report while he played a balloon game, tongue sticking out a bit in concentration.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder to watch Tracey and Misty walk to the corral entrance. Tracey grabbing his pack before heading to the door.

Tracey's shaking hand hovering at Misty's back when he held the door open was quite interesting to behold, however.

Oak smiled, shaking his head, and turned back to continue his game.

_"GAME OVER."_

Ah, his report, that is.

.

.

.

Misty squinted against the intense sunlight, midday sun high in the sky and heating the earth to a mildly uncomfortable temperature.

The landscape, however, was breathtaking. Rolling plains carrying a cool breeze up to her. Misty walked ahead to catch its remnants, feeling licks of the breeze tangle through her hair.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," she said, breathing deeply. Misty quickly cleared the stairs and ran straight into the meadow dodging the grazing Pokemon.

Tracey slowly walked down the steps, not really interested in catching up.

Misty slowed her pace, turning back to see Tracey strolling leisurely to her. "Hurry up!" she teased. Tracey only waved. She made a face, then ran ahead, hands catching the tall grass as she went.

The land stretched forever it seems, hill after hill rolling before her. The calls of Pidgeys and Spearows filled the air and trees she sprinted under, Vileplumes mingled amongst the flowers, and the Goldeen were swimming through the river Misty was running alongside. She turned to watch them jumping to greet her; waving, she moved away, ascending a steep hill.

Eventually she had to stop running, she was getting lost. Slowing down, she looked back to see Tracey still making his way over.

Growling in impatience, she glared at his small silhouette. _Why does he walk so slow?_

Misty stood there for a what seemed to be a long time in her eyes, foot tapping impatiently as Tracey finally reached her, slightly panting. "Thank you for waiting Misty," his gentle smile was met with suspicion. She gave a 'hmmph!', folding her arms and glaring up at Tracey.

"I don't like being teased. And I only waited so you could help me find Ash's Pokemon."

His smiled faltered, "I wasn't teasing.. I was thanking you." Hurt lingered in his eyes, before he blinked it away. Misty ground her teeth, guilt blooming in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she looked down, this whole day has been upside down. Tracey adjusted his headband, his face heating up.

"It's fine," he added hurriedly, a wan smile stretching his face, "Come on, I think I know where they are." With that, he began walking slowly again.

Misty sighed, has he always been like this? _What if he has always been like this?_ her thoughts added, but she pushed them aside to catch up with him.

Within minutes, she was complaining.

"Can we walk faster?" she asked, a bit of whine lacing her voice. Tracey smiled softly, "Wouldn't you rather take your time and enjoy this lovely place?" At this Misty looked around, they were atop a hill, overseeing the western part of the corral. She smiled at the rustling trees and herd of Ponyta in the distance. Her eyes caught the reflection of the lake at the foot of the hill, where a collection of Pokemon relaxed.

"Wow.." Tracey smiled at her amazement, "I believe... Ash's Pokemon love that lake, want to go look?"

Misty turned to him, face beaming and Tracey sucked in a breath.

"Of course I do! Let's go!" Her radiant expression did not catch his strained one, as she took off down the hill.

.

.

He watched her glide easily down the hill, making her way quickly to the lake with a motley group of relaxing Pokemon. Tracey looked up at the sky for a moment, questioning reality, before carefully making his way down.

No need to wind up tripping in front her – he'd never live it down.

.

.

By the time he was at the foot of the hill, Misty had thrown herself into Ash's Pokemon. He could hear their greetings mixed with her laughter all the way from here.

He squinted, and saw her underneath a tree by the lake, relaxing with Bulbasaur and Totodile. Quilava was lounging close to her, one eye opening to appear nonchalant at the prospect of attention.

Misty looked up when she heard him coming close, eyes jumping across him.

His skin was only slightly tanned from the sunlight, he was much taller than when they had first met. Nowadays, he towered over her easily, broad shoulders on a broad body. Thumbs hooked around his pack straps, he shifted from side to side, smiling tightly.

"Took you long enough!" Misty teased, feeling uneasy at having been caught looking. Tracey took a seat beside her, stroking Quilava's belly as she stretched out, pleased. Bulbasaur jumped over Misty to greet him, and Tracey laughed softly. "I was merely enjoying the walk and view," His eyes glanced at her face, then looked back at Bulbasaur, who was demanding his full attention.

Misty looked at the lake, sunlight shimmering across the water, lighting up the Pokemon happily playing in it. "This place truly is beautiful..." how can she not notice the wonder of this world every single day?

She once again felt lured to Mount Silver. Misty swallowed thickly, and turned to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes were waiting for her, an intense emotion gleamed in their dark depths. Misty's throat went dry, "Tracey..?" His eyes widened and he leaned back, the gleam vanishing. Misty looked away again, a flush rising to her face for some reason, and back to the hallowed mountain.

Silence fell, under her hands Totodile squirmed in his sleep. She heard Tracey clear his throat a bit awkwardly, then-

"Was I interrupting something earlier?" Misty sighed, leaning against the tree, she stroked Totodile, feeling his spines shudder. "The Professor and I were simply catching up."

Tracey moved closer, setting his pack beside him. "Misty.. you do realize you can tell me anything." Misty continued to stare out into the distance. This must have made Tracey uncomfortable as he quickly added, "I mean - if you don't want to tell me that's perfectly fine. I'm just saying - ah -"

"It's fine," she cut him off and he fell silent.

Tracey has always been a good friend to her, there for her when no one else ever was. 'Would Ash have been this loyal to her?' a voice whispered, and Misty shook the thought away, wondering if she will regret telling him.

"I..." Misty looked at her hands, a bit burned to due the sun, which was now slowly moving through the sky. He waited patiently, and she entertained the idea of how long he would wait.

Time passed, and soon the sun was inching closer to the rim of the world.

"I have been thinking about Mount Silver lately," she whispered, breaking the long silence. Tracey shifted, but didn't say anything, so she continued. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I am being called to be more. I am not content with being just a Gym Leader any longer. I am the strongest leader in Kanto, but, it doesn't feel like enough..."

Tracey stared at the ground, feeling the vibrations of Quilava's purring against his leg, then looked out to Mount Silver as well, glancing frequently at the red head. The sun reflected from the water, bathing her in light.

Misty slowly turned to him, eyes sparkling so bright his heart ached, "I need to go to Mount Silver. That might be where I find my answer, Tracey. I also get the feeling that is where Ash is."

Silence.

She waited, fingers rapping impatiently, face contorting._ Is he going to say anything!_

"Well?" she barked, causing Totodile to jerk awake, then promptly fall back asleep. Tracey wasn't looking at her, rather at some point above her ear. Her temper dropped suddenly, watching the Pokemon Watcher lose himself in his thoughts. "Tracey?" She inhaled sharply when his eyes darted to hers, and she noticed for the first time how dark they were.

Like onyx. _Why hadn't she noticed before?_

He closed his eyes, settling whatever battle was being waged inside his head, when he opened them, they seemed too sad.

"Be safe, Misty," was all he said.

_Too sad._

Strangely, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

.

.

.

Misty ran ahead of him on the way back, she couldn't tolerate his silence much longer. It made her feel oddly guilty about her desires.

_Didn't he say he was always there for me?_ her thoughts snapped. Her sneakers clacked on the stone stairs as she ran up them. Panting, she spared a glance back to see if he was still behind her.

He was, walking a bit slower than usual, but catching up none the less. Tracey's eyes seemed to be fixed on her, but at that distance, she couldn't tell.

Without another thought, she stepped inside.

.

.

.

"Oh blast it," the Professor muttered. He couldn't seem to remember what his report was on now, that game was oddly distracting.

"Professor?" He looked up: at the glass doors stood Misty, a bit red and tired looking. "Ah, did you two have a good time?" Her smile was brittle, "Yes we did! It was great seeing them all again." Oak frowned thoughtfully.

"Indeed, perhaps you should take a break.." His eyes caught her stiff stance. She was looking off to the side, brow drawn. "Misty? What is it?" He looked at her hands, the knuckles were turning white.

Misty shook her head, then met his eye, face impressively red. "I'm going to Mount Silver!" Her yell echoed. Oak sat there, watching her, a bit shocked at the outburst. Sighing, he also could understand why.

_'Just what had happened out there?' _slithered through his mind.

"Misty," she looked away, "I will alert the watchmen to let you through." Her eyes jumped to him, shocked. Then he watched her shoulders drop, perhaps relieved. The Professor leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin.

"But, I have the feeling, that you aren't going for the right reasons." Misty's eyes widened.

"I-" she began, but his eyes were probing hers. Misty swallowed, and stepped back from his gaze.

_He knows._

Misty began walking around him, cautiously. "I- I need to go thank you very much Professor!" With that she bolted out the door, slamming it shut.

Oak sighed, she could make an excellent Pokemon master with her defiance and restlessness. The corral door slid open again, "Hm?" This time Tracey walked through the door. Oak watched his eyes survey the lab, a bit confused.

"Professor," he started quietly, "where did Misty go?" Oak sighed, rubbing his chin, "She left Tracey." Tracey's eyes widened, shoulders straightening. "Did - did she give a reason?"

For a moment, he wanted to ask if Tracey had any part in this; Oak had a good feeling he did.

"She didn't say, but I think I caused her to face a grim reality," he continued to stroke his chin, eyes thoughtful.

Tracey pursed his lips, "What reality?" He turned his head to stare at the door Misty had dashed out not a minute before.

Oak cleared his throat, leaning back, "That Mount Silver won't fix what's storming through her mind."

"What exactly.. is she dealing with?"

"I don't believe she knows. What _I _know is when Ash left all those years ago, Misty feels like her whole life went with him. A fire is nothing without its oxygen." Oak was watching Tracey quite intently.

Tracey's eyes never left the door.

.

.

.

Misty didn't stop running until she was on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Her legs were not yet screaming out in exhaustion, but her heart constricted painfully in her chest.

Propping her hands on her knees, Misty hung her head, panting. _Just who is that man to tell me what to do with my life?_

Except, she didn't know what she wanted to do with it either.

A droplet fell onto her knee, and then another. Wiping at her eyes, Misty wondered when she had begun crying.

Lifting her head, she saw the checkpoint for the Viridian transit system in the distance. She needed to get back to Cerulean, the sun was setting.

Her feet began moving for her.

_"Why do you walk so slow?"_

_"Well.. why do you run so fast?"_

.

.

.

Tracey sat in his room later that night, the moonbeams pouring through his window his only source of light. It was late, very late into the night. He was exhausted but couldn't quite sleep.

The aggressive red-headed leader had kept him busy most of the day.

He didn't mind though.

_But why did she leave so quickly? Did she make it home safely?_ He had taken a walk around Pallet looking for her immediately after Oak's comment, but a neighbor remarked that she took off a while ago.

He sighed, wishing she at least would have called to make sure she had gotten home safely.

_I don't really have that privilege though_. He would have to settle with stopping by and visiting her tomorrow. That possibility brought a shy smile to his face.

_She will be leaving for Mount Silver soon, _came a dark whisper. His chest tightened, did Misty really believe the mountain held the key?

_Was she really hoping to find Ash there..?_

Tracey reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out a folded piece of paper.

His lips thinned as he opened it.

A mildly intricate sketch of the lobby: Misty sat on the sofa with him, his eyes were on Misty with a look of complete adoration as she gazed looked out the window thoughtfully.

Tracey sighed, looking around the empty room. Tonight, in the quiet dark, it seemed a lot lonelier. He set the drawing on the night stand when something in the corner caught his eye. He leaned over.

It was only a signature: '_S.O._'. Tracey glanced below it.

'_Obvious!_'

His eye twitched.

Tracey stretched out on his bed, dozing off to the hooting of the Noctowls outside. Slowly, his eyes shut, absently entertaining scenarios of Misty and Ash's reunion until it made his heart sick.

He dreamed of a mountain range ablaze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_WIP._


End file.
